Tiefere Essenz der Liebe oDeeper Essence of Love
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: A Arthur\Molly story I am working on that i PROMISE i wont leave hanging. This story goes from their school years up until somewhat after their grandchildren, big stretch, but i promise you can feel safe committing to this story, i wont just stop haha
1. Get Out of the Ruddy Bathroom!

a\n: well, I have stories I am working on now, and at first planned to do a big lineup for summer, now though, I have changed my mind....Instead, I am starting this new beauty. A story i will not give up, that will go through Molly and Arthur's school years, until their grandchildren or so. This story starts in their fourth year, it is two weeks before the Yule Ball.......

"Molly Prewett! If you don't open the door right now, I am going to bust it down! And Merlin help me if I see one tear on your face either!" Molly's friend of four years (Emily) screeched. Molly opened the bathroom door slowly and stared at her friend hard.

"Why is it so hard to ignore what people say?"

"I don't know Molly.....It wasn't right for them to say....but why do you care so much? You told me you didn't like him or anything..if someone's making fun of him the only reason for you to want to step in would be-" Molly sent a sheepish smirk Emily's way.

"_ that you liked him! Molly Prewett! You like him! you like him! you love him! I knew it!." Emily screamed, jumping up and down. molly grabbed her shoulders tight, smiling. As the Black haird girl calmed herself she sighed and looked at Molly.

"Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with him?!" Molly stared at her.

"I doubt I could....he hasn't even talked to me once..."

"MOLLY! that's because every guy is afraid too....your the most known girl in this shcool and you know it....he's noticed you and your two friends!" Molly blushed feverishly and sighed again.

"But what if he doesn't like me? what if he says no? what if...wait, I'm not asking him! Ugh! Emily, why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"SCREW ME OVER! you just got me to admit that I like him....that I like him more than I can say and now your driving me crazy wondering if he would ever even, with a shred of hope, a tiny possibility, teensey weensey proportion....actually like me!" she finished breathing deeply. Emily stared at her seriously and furrowed her eyeborws, leaning against the door.

"He loves you. You know that....you love him....you know that...the only problem is that you won't tlel him and he won't tell you...so the one he says it first is the one who will bring your two's love together!" Molly stared at ehr smiling sarcastically.

"Its not that easy!" molly replied, pulling on a white shirt.

"Nah, maybe not...but if you get the guts go for it that moment don't let it wait I-" she stopped suddenly, for they had just walked downstairs to find their ways to potions class, and in the small, elaborately decorated for Christmas, Gryffindor common room, sat, near the roaring fire, one: Arthur Weasley.


	2. Ever Before

a\n: yah for a new chapter! haha, I know updates have been slow, but since Summer break starts tomorrow, I will have a little less school stuff to do, and in between work, be able to update. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please leave any ideas, or anything you want to see. Another thing is, how do you think Molly and Arthur acted when they were young? I think Molly was real superior, and pretty, popular, and Arthur was a little more headstrong, down to Earth, and subtle...though also quite popular...i think he could be manipulative also.... :)).what do you guys think? Any ideas, suggestions, comments, and discussion is appreciated! Review, PM, talk to yah!

God bless

enjoy

Felicia

Molly was imobile...as she stared at the tall, red haired boy, her breathing became quick and almost ceased all together. He was walking towards her! She stared at him as he came to stand right in front of her and Emily nudged her shoulder, then walked away to go find her boyfriend Todd. Molly knew not to open her mouth, for drool or ramblings would spill out of it, all she decided to do was wait in utter excitement and anticipation as Arthur Weasley stared down on her.

"Miss Prewett." He began quietly and Molly gulped.

"Mr. Weasley." She replied strongly, trying to keep her famous, gorgeous, roaring composure she was so known for, but in front of Arthur, she failed dismally. When they were being head boy and girl, she wouldn't care....she didn't really pay attention to anything but the kids, which was for good reason...because, in moments such as this, talking and staring at him, being in such close proximity, she'd lose her mind.

"How has your day been, Miss Prewett?" He asked cunningly. He was usually very shy but....as close to friends, hey had a very..interesting relationship....that involved barely any talking unless it was, 'friend,' related. Molly had never been so close to him but for studying, this...attraction, was making her feel totally different.

"Its been...oh...OK....yours Mr. Weasley?" She replied, happy with the coniving way her words came out....coniving? Seducing.....

"Quite brilliant so far, but ahh, haven't talked to my fellow head lately. how is the head female of our Hogwarts staff?"

"Staff!? ha! Mr. Weasley I would suggest tis now part of staff here but more of a support group...they don't need us; just give us something to do i reckon."

"Hmhp, brilliant assesment Miss Prewett...say, I'd love to continue this conversation but since we have to talk about the new heads...which is a more pressing order altogether, may we finish this particular conversation.....at the Yule Ball?" Molly's breath hitched in her throat and she stared at Arthur for a couple long moments before remembering, she had to keep cool, calm, and collected...superior and popular..she had to be the seductress and smart whip she'd always been.

"I suppose that would be a good atmosphere to talk in....nice to relax in...nice to.....dance in. Though, Mr. Weasley...whatever will we wear if you are just inviting me to talk? That sounds quite casual and, honestly, I'd rather be like most others and go for an actual....night together...as a couple for those very few hours...how does it sound we go together and talk as an extra topping on the side? We can dance and talk and laugh and possibly, learn more about each other," she stepped closer to him with every next word, coming out superior as always and keeping her flaming posture and longing. she touched his nose with her finger, becoming so close with the next few words.

"Than....we.....have ever....know.......before."


	3. Ladies First

it was a week before the yule ball....and molly was freaking out. What dress would she wear? what makeup would go with it? jewelry? maybe arthur got her something? hair up or down? arrive right on time or late? meet arthur right where he said to meet him...or stand a little ways away for him to come to her? All of these questions and more haunted her....Emily was the only one thta could get her to calm down considerably, and still she would beg tearfully for answers.

"Molly." Emily finally said one day after her usual bout of questions.

"Hmmmhp?" Molly replied and Emily sighed.

"He asked you...he wants you......to go with him....on a date...Molly Prewett.....SHUTUP YOUR PIE WHOLE FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN'S PANTS!" Molly smiled slightly and Emily chuckled.

"Alrighty....lets go down to breakfast...i bet someones waiting for you like always!" Molly laughed and followed Emily downstairs to the Great Hall where, at their usual, table, Arthur was already sitting, digging into meat pies and orange juice. Molly grabbed a bisquite and Arthur stood as she sat down.

"Ladies first." he said quietly and Molly smiled, taking her seat next to him then, he joined her.


	4. Muggle Studies

a\n: enjoy this chapter, please review and leave any ideas.....God bless~Felicia

"So...Molly.....ready for finals?" Arthur asked as he helped himself to toast. Molly blushed just from him talking to her and nodded.

"Quite ready....yourself?" she aske,d reaching for orange juice.

"Yehp....I'll be fine.....have anything your struggling with?" Molly smiled huge.....this was how to get him.

"Muggle Studies." Arthur near dropped his fork and he looked at her professinally.

"Well, Miss Prewett...I could help you there." She smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Yes...I'd like that..I just...don't understand them." she sighed as she set down her fork and stared at him.

"What's there not to understand? Its completely logical....How they live without magic is just fascinating..I mean really...really truly amazing."

Molly just chuckled to herself as she began to eat...even though she seemed to lose interest over the next 20 minutes of his speech...he seemed to still keep talking. When the bell rang, Arthur turned to her.

"Well...to start the day we have seperate classes." Molly said. Arthur nodded tensely and mumbled to himself, "what a way to start the day."

"What was that, love?" Molly asked and Arhtur shook his head.

"Nothing Molly....alright well, I'll see you in Muggle studies...then eveyr other class of the day...then at around 3:30 could you meet me in the common room? I have something to show you, ask you, and we can study there too." Molly's herat skipped a beta and she nodded quickly.

"Of course." she rpelied as she grabbed her bookbag, and began to walk with him, she was a bit ahead of him before she felt his strong hand on her shoulder.

"We have on class apart." he said, pulling her close. "surely i get a kiss goodbye?" They'd never kissed before...but when he swopped down and placed it on her cheek, she relaxed.

Thank God, she thought. I definately want my first kiss to be more romantic....

Arthur knew this, though.....ever the accomplished Legilimens.

a\n" sorry if i spelled the last word wrong.... :( God bless


	5. Don't Understand

a\n: enjoy, please review...Ideas are LOVED...etc...etc... LOL. God bless ~felicia

That night in the common room, as the fire blared and books were thrown haphazerdly on the floor, Molly and Arthur sat together, her in his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist, a Muggle Studies book in his hands, hers on top of his.

"A phone is like flooing...but you don;t have to go the person house, Molly....you just dial their number and the answer."

"How do you know their number?"

"Well, you ask them. Or they tell you."

"Oh." Moly replied quietly, she was trying to stay attentive, but they had been studying for two hours...going over the book five times straight.

"Tired?" Arthur asked, knowingly, and Molly smiled, nodding. He took her hand and helped her up.

"Well, maybe we can study more tomorrow night? you only have problems with the typewriter, so we can go over that."

"I had no problems with the typewriter." She said smirking, inching closer to him. He shook his shoulders and flipped through the book.

"W...well...maybe it ..was...the aeroplane...yeah, the a...airplane."

"No...no...i was fine with that." she said, closer to him. He dropped the book and messed nimbly with his tie.

"Its so tight." he excused himself, as he stopped fumbling with it, on account of Molly had grabbed his hand. She kissed his fingers, then put his hand at his side.

"Maybe it was...our discussion we had..about love...that we need to talk more about."

"Now there's something I've never understood...." Arthur smiled at this.

"I always have...I could show you...." He said quietly, and they finished off the glimmer of psace between them, sealing their bodies together with a kiss...and from there, it spiralled.


End file.
